


Confined

by possumnest



Series: To Serve or Please On Your Back or Knees [3]
Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: Blowjobs, Come Swallowing, Confessional Sex, F/M, Gen, Hair-pulling, M/M, Semi-Public Sex, Throat Fucking, sloppy blowjobs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-02
Updated: 2019-06-02
Packaged: 2020-04-06 11:30:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 706
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19061755
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/possumnest/pseuds/possumnest
Summary: Oh you know, a little bit of sucking dick in confessionals.





	Confined

**Author's Note:**

> heres your patron saint of church fucking back at it again! im defiling my catholic past with sucking credo's dick in a confessional booth

Being stuffed into a confessional booth with your boyfriend who had a hard-on was not something you’d anticipated happening today. The expectation was to go to mass like normal, and then go out with him as this was a day off.

However, things got a little frisky before mass. You had shared a few kisses in the empty church, which led to some heavy petting--albeit one sided--and mass beginning to start rushed the two of you into the closest empty room. This brought you to where you were now; pressed face first into the crotch of Credo’s pants. He breathed through his nose loudly, hyper aware of the fact that your mouth was so close to his clothed dick. His hands threaded into your hair and he pushed your face away from him in an attempt to calm down, you instead reached your hand up to rub his cock through his pants; the man groaned in response and tugged on your hair, causing it to become messy. 

You only smiled and went to unbutton his pants to further tease him. You pressed your lips against his clothed cock and pulled the rest of his underwear down, releasing his cock. Credo gasped when his dick met the cold air of the confessional booth and you kissed the tip which dripped with precum. His breath hitched in his throat as he watched your smaller hand stroke him, looking up at him with your large doe eyes.

“What is it Credo?” You cooed licking the underside of his cock and taking the tip into your mouth. 

“S-stop acting so innocent.” He whimpered and covered his mouth with the back of his hand while tugging on a handful of your hair.

You giggled and took him completely into your mouth, swallowing his length. His dick hit the back of your throat and you gagged a little. His hips twitched against your mouth and you pulled back to breathe, some spit dripping down the sides of your lips. You wiped it away and took him in once more, bobbing your head up and down his cock. He let out moans and sighs that were poorly concealed with his hand. You pulled away once more and pouted, 

“Credo you have to stop being so loud or we’ll get caught!” Your voice held a teasing lilt as you cocked your head to the side,

“Unless you want to see us get caught. To have Father and the whole city see me on your knees and sucking you off like my life depends on it…”

Credo shook his head and slapped his palm over his mouth and pushed your head back on his dick. You took him down once more as he fucked your throat in earnest. The noises of your fucking resounding in the confessional. How others didn't hear you was a mystery but all you knew was that you were turned on. Credo placed both his hands on your head and fucked your throat as he pleased, finally losing composure and giving into pleasures of the flesh. 

You had looked amazing, tears running down your face as well as spit and precum dripping past your swollen lips while you desperately tried to breathe. Credo fully believed this was heaven, with you down on your knees taking him down your throat. How such a pure, innocent churchgoer had become so debauched and filthy just by his cock. It almost made him feel powerful. He groaned and spilled himself into your mouth before pulling out, watching as some cum escaped your lips. He hummed and pushed it back into your mouth with his hands wanting gto leave no mess behind. You complied easily and swallowed his cum as he tucked himself back into his pants, wincing at the sensitivity of his cock. 

You wiped your mouth with the back of your hand and sat back on your haunches looking up a Credo. He placed his index finger against his lips and left the confessional first with you trailing behind him shortly. 

As you exited the church, going unnoticed by Sanctus and his followers, Credo squeezed your waist. You knew you’d be in big trouble later, and he’s going to get you back.

**Author's Note:**

> follow tungl @niidhogg for more nonsense


End file.
